Courtyard
For more information on the interface, click here, otherwise, here is more information on the Scroll menu. Image:Courtyard.png|700px circle 53 74 43Avatar circle 130 660 75 Codex circle 274 660 75 Multiplayer circle 417 660 75 Guild circle 568 660 75 Shop circle 712 660 75 Missions circle 860 660 75 Friends circle 1010 660 75 Onmyoudou circle 1158 660 75 Shikigami Records circle 51 438 75 Statue rect 310 228 435 483 Bounty Fuuin circle 764 141 58 Exploration circle 817 285 54 Village circle 1210 229 60 Summon __TOC__ The courtyard is the area that is first seen when entering the game. The scroll interface can be seen in the Courtyard or Village, once a mechanism is entered into, the scroll may disappear. When the scroll is rolled up, the gold, beads, and stamina counters also collapse. Interface *'Summon: '''Allows access to the Summon and Shrine interface where N~SSR shikigami as well as other tools can be acquired. *'Village: Heads to the Village for LBS and coop-related gameplay mechanisms, they open at certain times. *Exploration: Goes to the map where player can access some solo and multiplayer instances for the sake of acquiring materials and other rewards. The lantern will not have a red dot as a notification, but will glow brighter with a butterfly encircling it. *Bounty: The favourite shikigami will offer rewards in exchange for dealing with certain shikigami. The default shikigami is Kohaku, but shikigami with all their bios unlocked can also be selected in whichever skin available. *Jizo Statue: The statue offers a timely list of in-game events to act as a shortcut for the player. There is an option for push notifications for each event. *Story: A related shikigami appears in the courtyard to commence a chapter. Wishing Rack Lantterns-1.png| China Lantterns.png| Japan The lanterns on the wishing rack act as wrappers for various Onmyoji-related websites *'''Event*: Serves as the entrance for the current major event happening in-game *'NetEase Sprite/Navigation:' Links to the game helper which answers many questions *'Events:' Links to the events page, showing various holidays, online and offline events, and other pertinent happenings *'Survey:' Occasionally serves a survey for players to complete to gather feedback for the future progress of the game *'Fanworks:' Links to the official website where players can upload their fanworks, and others can browse through them *'Customer Service:' Connects to a chat with a customer support representative, along with a FAQ, to help solve problems China *'Redeem Code:' Opens a window where a PIN can be entered to redeem for in-game items Japan *'Bulletin Board:' onmyoji forums *'Official Wiki:' official japanese wiki, can also be accessed at http://wiki.onmyojigame.jp/ Mechanisms |-|Onmyouji= The onmyoji can be tapped on to switch to them or change skin. |-|Tree= * Can change courtyard skin, which may contain Easter eggs * Can view past chapters |-|Paper dolls= Paper dolls will dispense buffs, offer portal to certain IAPs, and provide other daily rewards. They may also serve as the redemption mechanism for some event rewards. Appearance may change depending on events. |-|Shikigami= The shikigami that offers bounty can be changed if all their bios can be unlocked. Each shikigami has a different pose. |-|Courtyard Animal= :For more visit Courtyard Animal The courtyard animal will provide Soul buffs and provide support during Soul. |-|Others= Other things may show up in the courtyard due to events. Easter Eggs |-|Chimes= The chimes by the Summon entrance will change the background music when tapped on, it is not always available depending on the courtyard skin. |-|Wishing Rack= There is a crow on the wishing rack in the default skin. |-|Hidden Shikigami= The N rarity Amanojaku shikigami and Kappa can be hidden in the background. Category:Courtyard